Game on
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Sadie finds a little video game one day and decides to buy it. She gets so absorb in the game that when Anubis comes to visit, she blames him for making her hit the restart button. But what happens when Anubis plays the game for her and doesn't stop? Does our feisty girl have something up her sleeve to get our favorite death god off the game? One-shot!


**Hey, what's up? I've decided to do a fanfic about a favorite couple of mine! Anubis and Sadie! I LOVE this couple. I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Hope you like it! **

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!" I press the buttons on my controller rapidly as my character on the screen blasted the incoming space ships attacking.

A gold metal soon appear on the screen. "Yes! High score!"

Oh, wait. I haven't told you who I am yet. Although, really. You should know or I will sock you! But, since I'm feeling nice and relax today. I'll cut you some slack. I'm Sadie Kane. I have a really annoying older brother named Carter (Don't give me that look, Carter! You know it's true!), an uncle who is the Chief Lector of the House of Life who is named Amos, a baboon friend named Khufu, a pink crocodile friend named Philip who is really a shabtis and yeah. That's my living family. My parents, Julius and Ruby Kane is well, in the Land of the Dead. My dad is the ruler of that place (He's is really now Osiris but I still call him dad) and my mom is a ghost. Yep, my family is wacky but I love them just the same.

Kay, that was probably a lot to absorb and I won't make it easier. I'm a magician. Of course not the kind who do silly fake magic tricks to fool little kids. Although I really do feel sorry for those kids. I actually do real magic because, me, the great Sadie Kane is awesome! Unlike my brother Carter (Ow! Don't hit your little sister, Carter!)

Anyway, I was just at a little video shop a few hours ago. Now, I don't do video games very much but a certain little, ah, game caught my eye. So I bought it and started playing when I got back to the Brooklyn House.

I've been playing it ever since. Hey, don't blame me for being adsorb in it! You should try it before you go complaining to me! Seriously, no need to be so touchy.

I was on the final floor of a mission when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, my finger slip and press the restart whole game button! I whirl around and glared at the person who interrupted me. I mean, come on! I was on the final floor!

My staff appear and I pointed at the person. A few flaming fireballs shot forward at my command. See? I told you I was the real deal.

"Sadie! Sadie! Stop! It's me!" I look closer to see Anubis, the god of funerals and death as well as my secret, okay maybe not-so-secret crush in front of me; his clothes a little burnt. I blush furiously before realizing what he had done and I glared at him.

He took a step back and stared at me with his compelling brown eyes. "Um, Sadie? Care to tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on? You made me funk in my game! Now I have to start all over!" I threw my staff back into the Duat. Anubis gave a sigh of relief.

"Um, what game?" he asked, his head tilting to the side as it always does when he's curious about something. I would have thought of it cute if I wasn't so angry at him.

I motion my hand towards the screen where the menu had open up. "That game!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Sadie. I just came to visit." Anubis said, looking at me. I blush. Gods, I hate it when he does that to me! It's like I can't control myself, which, I have to say at what happen earlier that I really can't, when I'm around him. (Shut up, Carter! You're the same with Zia!)

"Yeah, well. You showed up at the wrong time." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Then, how about I play for you?"

I snort in disbelief. "You? You don't even play video games!"

"You don't either that often." he pointed out. He does got a point there.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I'll teach you." I grab his hands and pull him over to the screen. I place the controller in his hands and gave him directions.

Yes, I'll admit that I was indeed blushing the whole time but seriously. He was just that bloody hot! Although I am still mad at him, mind you.

After a while, I left him with the game and went downstairs. I found my annoying brother (Ow! Carter!) that wasn't being annoying for once sitting on the couch playing cards with Khufu.

Suddenly, Khufu jump up in the air and it seem he was laughing at Carter. My brother groan and gather up the cards. I'm guessing he lost.

I smirk. "You lost to a baboon?"

Carter glared at me. "Shut up."

Khufu held up ten fingers.

My smirk widen and Carter groan even more. "You lost TEN times?"

"Whatever." Carter scoff.

"God, you are a horrible player." I went on. Carter just glared at me. I smiled sweetly and left.

I climb back the stairs to my room to find Anubis still sitting in that same spot. The only thing moving was his lips as if he was talking to the game (Like I was!) and his fingers press the buttons rapidly.

Apparently, he seem just as absorb as I was.

I flop myself on my bed and watch him. "Anubis! Oi, Deathboy! Pause the game for a sec!"

He either didn't seem to hear me or didn't care. Annoyed, I went over and flick his forehead. He didn't flinch.

I fumed. Hot or not, how dare he ignore me! I stomp off and came back with a bucket with icy cold water. I didn't know if gods could be drench but it was worth a shot.

I dump the bucket on him. I was shock to find that he absorb the water and had sent it into the Duat without moving a muscle. Furthermore, the game was unharmed! I narrow my eyes. He put a spell on it, did he?

I tried a bunch of different attempts to get him off the stupid game. Yes, I know it was my fault in the first place (Shut up, Carter. You make mistakes too). I had taught him the game. You know those things where at one point you thought it was a good idea to do this thing but then later on you really regret it? That is the same way I feel at this, ah, situation.

Anyway, I whacked his head several times with a frying pan. I pounded my TV which I was going to have to get a new one if it broke which it did not. I tried pushing him but he remain glue to that spot in front of the TV. I grab the controller from his hands but he wouldn't let go. I grab a marker from my drawer and drew stuff on his face and hands but they disappear as soon as I create them.

I summon my staff and wand and sent fireballs at him but they vapor into steam and went off.

I narrow my eyes in annoyance. Seriously?! What is it with boys and their video games?! Well, the game was mine but hey! All the same.

Finally, I did a little spell I'd learn from my mom. It was to put your opponent's spell on hold for a few seconds but enough to let you attack them. Yes, I was going to fried Anubis if this doesn't work.

As the spell started, I launch myself at Anubis; tackling him to the ground. He look at me, startled. I pin him down by the shoulders and ye gods, I don't know what came over me but I lean in and kiss him.

Yep, that's right. This time, it was me who kiss that good-for-nothing hot god instead of vice versa. I felt the controller slip out of his hands as he wrap them around my waist. His warm lips started to respond to my sudden kiss. I felt my arms snake around his neck as I press myself closer to him.

Gods, my brain was going haywire. It felt so good! He nibble on my lower lip for entrance and I let him. His tongue explored my mouth and I gave a soft moan. My tongue met his and they tangled together like a dance.

I ran my fingers into his hair and let out another moan. God, I seriously didn't want to stop but my air was getting hollow.

Anubis must have known this because he carefully pull away. He look at me in amazement. I blush at his glance. We still remain in the position but neither of us made a move.

"What?" I scowl although my face was bright red which I was sure he notice very much and was smiling at it.

"Nothing. Didn't you want me to play that game?" he asked. He tilt his head. I roll my eyes.

"At first. But then you IGNORED me!" I glared at him.

He stared at me for a second before smiling sheepishly which just made him cuter! Not that I care or anything, ahem. Just noticing.

"Sorry. I got absorb in it."

I laugh. "Yeah, so did I."

"I got pretty good at it, though." Anubis admit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I bet I could beat you."

"Well, you can try because it seem it is game over for me because a certain someone tackled me." Anubis teased. I blush and whack his arm.

He lean forward to kiss my neck. I blush furiously and got off of him.

I pull another controller off my shelf and handed it to Anubis.

I press some buttons and the game started.

"Game on." I smirk.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
